Bigfin Reef Squid
, |type = Other Fauna |length = 18in (46cm) |appearance = A small, whitish squid with a distinct fin. |location = Green Garden |location2 = * Gatama Atoll * Private Reef * Deep Hole * Cavern of the Gods |time = * Night only (EO) * Day and night (EO2) * Night only (Deep Hole) |forms = Adult, juvenile, and egg }} The bigfin reef squid (Sepioteuthis lessoniana) is a species of squid found in both and . In Game Description Endless Ocean "The main body is spindle-shaped with fins that spread from either side as well as eight arms and two tentacles that hang below the body. They are almost translucent in colour. Adults of this species can be seen in Green Garden during the summer. Males have lines that stretch along their bodies, while females have spots. They prefer to lay their eggs in areas of seaweed or coral during the spring and summer. During this time, the males will stay with their partners to protect both them and the eggs. Squid ink is a liquid-crystal substance. There are many types of liquid crystal, and this one differs from that found in LCD displays. The liquid crystal that exists in squid ink can be used in thermometers and to create a glossy shine on other objects." Endless Ocean: Blue World "A large fin runs all the way around this white, almost transparent fish. It lays its eggs on coral or seaweed from spring to summer. During this time, the male never leaves the female's side, protecting both the eggs and the female as she lays them Crystal Squid ink is a liquid crystal, but there are many different kinds of liquid crystal, and it is not the same as that used in displays (LCDs). Liquid crystals similar to squid ink can be used in thermometers or to bring out a glossy finish on surfaces." Location In Endless Ocean, a single shoal of squid can be found in the Green Garden area in the summer and fall, at night only. Their eggs and young can also be found under zoom-mode glows in the area, regardless of the time of day (but more commonly during the day). In , bigfin reef squid are found in Gatama Atoll (at coordinates F-6 and G-6), in Deep Hole (at coordinates C-1SE and C-2NE at night only), and in the Cavern of the Gods (at coordinates A-1NW). They also appear in the Private Reef in groups of five, if the player places the "echinata" coral on the rocky area. Behavior Bigfin reef squid tend to stay clustered in small groups, swimming slowly. They like being fed, but the player only gains their trivia after poking one and seeing it release a cloud of ink into the water. Notes * If the player places twenty echinatas in the Private Reef, a group of ten bigfin reef squid will appear instead of the usual five. * When the player encounters bigfin reef squid eggs in Endless Ocean, Kat chimes in over the radio: "Those eggs belong to the . Their young are born every October or so." * When the player focuses on a baby bigfin in Endless Ocean: Blue World, Jean-Eric comes on over the radio and says: "Can you hear me? This is Jean-Eric. This is a young bigfin reef squid. The eggs hatched because of the full moon. It should be about the same size as its parents in a year." Real-Life Information * This species bears a superficial morphological resemblance to the broadclub cuttlefish. * Other common names for the bigfin reef squid include the oval squid, green-eyed squid, northern calamari (in New Zealand and Australia), and glitter squid. * This squid is an important resource in the scientific community, as it is a big source of the squid giant axon - an oversized nerve fiber that helps the squid make quick movements by pushing water through the squid's siphon (the muscle with which it propels itself). This axon is used for medical study to help researchers better understand how nerves function. Gallery Bigfin Reef Squid Eggs (EO1 1).png|The eggs of the bigfin reef squid, as seen in Endless Ocean. Bigfin Reef Squid Eggs (EO1 2).png Bigfin Reef Squid (juv).JPG|The juvenile squid. BigfinReefSquid.jpg Bigfin reef squid.jpg Big fin reef squid 1.jpg bigfin reef squid 2.jpg big fin reef squid 3.jpg P1270345.JPG P9860261.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Other Fauna Category:Creatures Found as Eggs Category:Cephalopods Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Creatures found during summer Category:Creatures Found During Autumn Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Deep Hole Category:Deep Hole Creatures Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Cavern of the Gods Creatures Category:Night-only creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult/Young Creatures Category:Private Reef Category:Private Reef Creatures